Black Rose
by Riya Riume
Summary: What would happen if another character was added to shaman king so if you want to find out then please R and R. I'm really sorry but I suck at summaries but i can tell you the story is much better
1. RIYA

Konnichiwa my pen name is Riya Riume and I decided to write this fanfic so that I could get back into the groove(hate that word) of writing because I'm writing a manga of my own and need some practice. I want to thank-you in advance for reading this, because it contributes to my cause. Now that I'm done with the formal crap I'd like to warn you that there will be crazyness, swearing, bad fight scenes, awesome love scenes, dramatiques, and did I mention more crazyness in this awesome story Yah! NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

**IMPORTANT!**

I said in the summery that there was going to be a new character that I created, so I need to tell you the stats on her so with out further adou I give you Riya!

Riya's Appearance 

Hairbrown with bronze streaks styling is a little and I mean just a little like Hao's

Eyeshazel, more green then brown though

Hight5.2, anime skinny

Otherscream skin, red lips, tiger ears and tail

Accsesoriesbronze arm clamps, orange and red beaded bracelet

Clothesusually belly tang-top with a white tiger on it and orange and black stripes in the background, ankle length green wrap skirt with flames on the bottom that change into the Chinese character for tiger, and a green velvet chocker with a claw, other articles will be introduced later

Chapter 1 Black Rose 

Yoh Asakura and his best friend Manta Oyamada were walking back from a late night grocery shopping trip with about 5 grocery bags each. "Manta, remind me why we had to go out to get groceries at 10:00 at night" Yoh grumbled, "because" Manta retorted "you let Horo-Horo eat all the food." "Oh yeh", "we shold get home quickly Yoh, Anna will be fourious if we are late," Manta comented. (both thinking of Anna's anger and shivering) "Hey Yoh why did you want to come through the park tonight," Manta questioned, "mmm..what oh sorry, no reason I just like coming here," Yoh said rubbing his eyes. "Yoh you look tierd, I'll take the bags back, you should come soon, I'd rather feel Anna's wrath then stay here, It's just that I feel like I'm being watched" Manta whispered, "some times your so paranoid Manta," Yoh laghed. Manta was right to be causious though, because someone was watching them

. Yoh was almost a sleep when he sensed a tremendous amount of furiyoku behind him, his eyes snapped open and he slowly turned around. He saw behind him a tiger blazing with furiyoku, he quickly looked around for the shaman who should be controlling this spirit, he saw none. "Oh shit," he thought "what the hell is going on" he started backing away as the tiger advanced on him, Yoh ducked and dodged a couple of swipes until he pulled out his SOS(spirit of sword). "What the hell have I gotten my self into, damn I thought he would be easy prey, what am I suppose…" she stopped in midscentance as she realized she had not only transformed back but that the shaman had his SOS positioned for the death strike. Yoh watched astonished as the tiger spirit changed into a 15 year old girl with (to save time just look a t Riya's description), she was cowering before him, her eyes held a look of hunger, surprise, and cold hatered, then he watched as she lowered her head as if accepting her fate openly.

Yoh started the swing but stoped right above her head (like with fudo), she waited about a minuet before opening her eyes and saw Yoh LAUGHING, her eyes grew wide then narrowed with hate, distrust, and fear. Yoh put away his SOS and watched the girl infront of him with intrest then simply questioned "who are you and why did you attack me?". Yoh watched as at his question the girls eyes became more human then catand it looked as if she was looking at him in a new light "I'm s.s.so sorry it's just that I have not eaten in two weeks and you looked like easy prey" she said so matter a factly that Yoh was taken aback "what do you mean PREY?" Yoh practically yelled, "well I'm a sprirt shaman sooo I was going to capture you, take out your soul, and devour the rest of you, oh and my name is Riya"she finished. Yoh just looked at her, then started to back away slowly, "your not getting away that quickly"said a voice behind him, "how about you come with me and we will get you something to eat" Yoh said, then added to him self "other then me", "mmm..o.o.ok" Riya stuttered.

Ok hope you liked it you find out a lot more about Riya in the next chapter and also that is the first dramtique scene (I think It's very good you'll have to tell me what you think). And I know I know Yoh isn't that extreme but he has to be here other wise really good parts in the story will not be there Arigato for reading this now please review. Ja ne bye for now.


	2. It Doesn't Matter

Konnichiwa again I'm putting up the second chapter but no body has reviewed as of yet (me: grrrrrr! muttering death threats), Anyway I hope you like it (you ungreatful…) sorry I am a little pissed off right now. I thank-you again for reading this (if anyone does) OK on with the chappie.

Chapter 2 Black Rose 

"_A_NNA I'm back" Yoh shouted as he opened the door, "where the hell have you been, and who is that girl?" the calm voice of Anna Kyoyama, Yoh's fiancée came from the living room. "Um-uh well you see Anna I um ah", Yoh paused just realizing how suspicious his situation looked, "I'm waiting" Anna said while tapping her foot in annoyance, "well y.y.ou s.s.ee A.Anna I was in the park and this girl," Yoh said gesturing to the girl that was hiding behind him "tried to attack me, and Anna she hasn't eaten for two weeks, and she sounded really sicer when she said she wanted to come back and stay here," Yoh finished quickly. He then looked up expecting to see an enraged Anna, but instead he saw her looking slightly amused, "fine she can stay" Anna huffed, then she added to herself "with all of your other dead beat friends."

"Come on" Yoh said cheerfully, "don't let Anna scare you" Yoh said wondering why Riya was still hiding behind him, his questioning glance was answered when she uttered one word "shamans". Yoh watched as her eyes grew wide again and she started to back away then bolted. Yoh made a grab for her shirt collar, but instead caught her by the tail. Riya whipped around and raked her claws across Yoh's chest, then ran without looking back. Horo Horo, Ryo, Pilika, Tamaoe, and Manta just stared at Yoh, "he he I guess I should go get her" Yoh smiled as he ran out barely noticing that he was loosing a lot of blood. "I never should have gone with him, damn I'm so stupid, I should have finished him off with all the others, Arrgh why am I still thinking of him, I thought I could trust him, and for once stop running," Riya thought as she looked down at the blood on her claws, **his** blood, and felt the tears start to trickle down her face, she stopped and then sat down behind a tree. "Riya Riy.itai" Yoh shouted as he looked around for her, the pain and loss of blood was starting to make him dizzy. "Y-Yoh" Riya said tentatively as she stepped out from behind the tree. Then all of her thoughts were cast off when she saw Yoh doubled over and bleeding heavily. "Yoh" she cried running to him, she knelt down beside him listening to his breathing, she did not have much time it was barely auditable, she then decided to try something a technique that she knew she could use but she had never used before heal some one other the herself. "Ri-Riya what are you doing!" Yoh said in alarm as Riya pressed down on his already painful chest making it harder for him to breath, "shut-up I need to concentrate" hissed Riya in reply to his cry of pain, suddenly a green light began to spread from Riya's fingers to his body and Yoh could feel his body mending within seconds he felt as good as new and stood up. Riya also got up and started to run all her anger and fear came flooding back to her, but she had used to much of her waning energy to quickly and fell back on her ass pushing all the air out of her "Itai". Yoh watched as she fell back, "G-d she looks like she is going to faint" Yoh said, as he made a move to help her she growled at him "You set up a trap for me shaman" she spat the last word out like it was a swear word. Yoh looked at her astonished and opened his mouth to speak, but the only word that came out of his mouth was "what", Riya's torrent of words were stopped as soon as he said that one word. Yoh recomposed himself then tried again "what trap?", Riya looked at him and said "you mean all those shamans weren't there to kill me?", "what , no they are all my friends and they are staying with me for the shaman tournament" Yoh explained quickly. Yoh watched as Riya put her hand to her head as if she was getting dizzy "are you ok?" he asked looking at her concerned, "oh yah, if you call not eating for two weeks and using what's left of your energy to heal someone else ok, then yes" She retorted sarcastically a bit of her t rue attitude was starting to show through "besides", she added "your soul and flesh are starting to smell very good".(note: at this point Riya is starting to slip back into her spirit side) "He he he I think we should head back to the house" Yoh laughed nervously, while helping a exhausted and drooling Riya back to the house.

"We're back" Yoh anounced as he opened the door, "dude who is your friend?" Horo Horo asked Yoh "oh this is Riya she is a spirit shaman" Yoh and gesturing to the girl who was sleeping on his arm, "uh Riya wake up" Yoh said gently shaking her awake. "hmmm oh ohioo" Riya said sleepily, "hey Tamaoe can you do me a favor" Yoh asked the pink hair girl sitting across, "h-hai Y-Yoh-sama" she answered in a timid voice, "could you get Riya some meat dumplings, sushi, and meat buns onegai" Yoh asked, then watched as she went off to fulfill his request. "Dude", Horo Horo "you know that girl is entered in the shaman tournament," "What!" Yoh said noticing for the first time Riya's black and orange oracle bell. "Hey Riya I didn't know you were entered", Yoh said as Riya jerked awake rubbing her eyes, "uh hai" she said sleepily. "Y-Yoh-s-sama I brought the things you asked for" Tamaoe sputtered as she put down the tray and sat down, "great I'm starving!" Horo Horo said as he reached for the tray but stopped when Riya growled "touch that shaman and you'll be the one I devour tonight," after that threat Riya grabbed the tray and started to eat the food with her built up two-week hunger. "He he she hasn't eaten in two weeks, she's a little grumpy" Yoh told Horo Horo who was looking horrified at the thought of surviving for two weeks without food. "Manta do you have something about spirit shamans in that computer of yours?" Yoh asked hopefully, Manta got up looked Yoh straight in the eye (he was standing on some books) and replied "as a matter a fact I do , iin mmyyyy great big computer of everything with everything inside to see the world around us Mosuke is our guide" Manta finishes the song with everyone looking at him like he was insane (NOT BONKERS) "umm dude where did that come from" Horo Horo said questioningly, Manta by then is raising his little fist at the air shouting "Damn you authoress!". (ok back to the fic) "Anyway here is the definition," DEFINITION Spirit shaman A shaman that is half spirit(animal)/half shaman, most times shaman half is in control when spirit half in control she/he will try to devour souls and bodies of shamans, born with guardian spirit, take on spirit animals appearance, may have tail, wings ect., use own body as spirit medium, hate and fear shamans, think most humans are kawaii, guardian spirit made from pieces of heaven and hell, can be very very dangerous, and have an infinitive amount of furiyoku. When Manta finished everyone sat there all eyes were on Riya. "Damn it my covers blown I'd better leave now" Riya thought, as she made a move to leave she felt something warm catch her arm she and found she was looking right down into Yoh's eyes, she knew he could see the souls of those she had killed, but she also knew some how that he didn't care about it. It was about a minuet before she could tear her eyes away from his, "I-I'd better go" Riya mumbled while fumbling to get up, Yoh's voice stopped her "why are you ashamed of it all?" he asked as he watched for a reaction, "uh um no" she replied, Yoh could see she wasn't telling the whole truth, but didn't push it, "well then stay, we're all friends here right guys" Yoh said looking at everyone else who were nodding, "so how about it will you stay?" Yoh said looking at her expectantly "O-Ok" Riya said, sitting down to finish eating.

Gomen I know this story is strictly romance but I could not resist adding a little crazyness to the fic it's just my style . Anyway hope you liked the second chappie and please review this time Arigato.

Ja Ne


	3. DISCLAIMER

Gomen I forgot to put a disclamer for the last two chapters so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king, (but I wish I did)


	4. Where there's smoke there's fire

Chapter 3

Konnichiwa I know I haven't up dated in a while but I was visiting the Grand canyon, Arizona, and New Mexico so I wasn't able to have access to a computer so I wasn't able to update. Anyways I'm really sorry for not updating, so here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king (I wish I did) though I do own Riya she is my character so if you want to use her then please ask

Black Rose chapter 3

"Lets go out to the onsen" Yoh said when they had fished dinner (note: Tamaoe brought out more food and it is now 12:00am) "but I don't have a yukata" Riya said worriedly, "that's ok Anna has a spare one she never uses" Yoh said "see you". "Come on" Anna huffed as she took Riya up to the attic and grabbed a silk dark green yukata that was a little dusty, and then handed it to Riya who was waiting at the bottom. (Later) Pilika yelled into the changing room "yeh" said Riya coming out in the yukata Anna had lent her. "Great now we can go to the onsen yah!" Pilika said as she ran for the onsen in her baby blue yukata, Anna was wearing black, Tamaoe was wearing baby pink and Riya was wearing dark green. "H-have you e-ever gone to a onsen R-Riya-s-sama" Tamaoe said tentatively, "No not really" Riya answered getting into the water, it was then that her ears perked up at the sound of her name coming from the boys onsen. (Over at the guys' onsen) "Geronimo!" Horo Horo yelled as he jumped in splashing everyone, and they all glared at him while almost saying in unison "baka Boro Boro". "Arrrgh I told you not to call me that!" Horo Horo shouted while splashing more water into everyone's faces. "So Yoh what do you really think of this girl, I mean can she be trusted she might be one of Hao's followers you know" Horo Horo inquired, then was surprised when the usual no care in the world Yoh yelled at him "would you drop it, she is going through a very hard time right now, it probably was very hard for her to join the tournament, so just lay off!" he finished looking quite pissed off, "fine, cool it dude, so can we go see the girls now pretty please" Horo Horo said wary of another bad reaction from Yoh, surprisingly though Yoh agreed "o-ok but Anna can't see me or I'm dead", "don't worry" Horo Horo said as he started to put on his dark blue yukata. (Back to the girls) "Riya are you ok?" Pilika asked in concern as Riya's ears started to droop a little, "no it's nothing, Anna what's wrong?" she watched as Anna's anime anger mark grew "the boys are trying to spy on us" Anna said simply curling and uncurling her fist while sighlently mouthing the words "boys hanging from trees" over and over again. Anna started to get up when Riya shook her head, "what" Anna said impatiently as she was imagining "punishments" for the boys, "their almost behind us if you stand up now they'll get a clear view" Riya answered quietly, "WHAT!" Anna said, getting down and turning red, "how do you know?" she asked Riya while trying to cover up her embarrassment, "I can here their footsteps" she said pointing to her ears. "Well then what should we do?" Pilika asked, "well the internet didn't say everything about spirit shamans you know" Riya said almost playfully, "alright then do what ever it is you want to do and leave what's left over of them for me" Anna said with a look that sent shivers down everyone's spines, "ok then" Riya said as she closed her eyes and sent out the call. (Over to the boys) "Yoh-donno this is not such a good idea if Anna-sama was to catch you…" Amidamaru cautioned, "oh come on it's fi…" Horo Horo stopped in mid sentence when he heard growling behind him "uh don't look now guys but we're surrounded by about 10 wild cats" Manta said backing into the wall, "ha their nothing" Horo Horo said as he threw some ice at them, then was horribly surprised when it didn't faze them "oh shit their protected by furiyoku, this is bad" Horo Horo stated as the others tried their attacks on them but failed. (Back to the girls) "There, done" Riya annonced after she heard Mina's pride growling, "what did you do?" Pilika asked curiously "well I um got a pride of wild cats to corner the boys and even kill them if that is what I command" Riya explained, "what?" Tamaoe, Pilika and even Anna gasped, "well one of the things the internet did not explain was that I can ask any animal spirit of feline descent or any other spirit for that matter with a little control" at this she smirked a little reminding Anna of Hao for a second "to do what I want them to do and they will do it without question" she finished then got up and transformed into a tiger while the others changed. (Back to the boys) "Oh no don't look now but a tiger has just come" Horo Horo said stating the obvious, "what should we do Yoh-donno" Ryu asked, but before Yoh could answer the tiger changed into "RIYA!" Ryu, Yoh, Manta and Horo Horo all screamed in terror. "Yes and to answer your question weird haired guy you could stop being hentais", Riya said watching them, it was then that Yoh noticed that as her eyes fell on each of them she had a slightly different expression, Ryu with pity, Horo Horo with distrust, Manta with curiosity, and him with warmth. "Mina you can go now" Riya said leaning down beside the head female of the pride "are you sure you'll be ok tiger sister?" Mina asked worriedly, "fine leave me with three of your pride", "ok these are Tya, Kyo, Ruka they'll stay with you, if any thing happens they will cover you while you get away ok" Mina said while giving Riya a lick goodbye. "Hey their leaving" Ryu stated, "look again three of them are staying with Riya" Horo Horo said, "hey guys I just realized that if Riya knows wouldn't Anna, Pilika, and Tamaoe know as well" Yoh said as a look of pure terror crossed all their faces at that thought. "You're right," said Anna stepping out from the shadows. "Uh An-n-na w-what are y-you doing h-here" Yoh said trying to sound casual but failed miserably, "well we found out you were spying on us, and we had Riya distract you while we got dressed" Anna said her voice cold with furry, "should I give the command" Riya asked while keeping an eye on the guys "no don't kill them that's my job, but you can let you're friends play with them if you want" Anna said then walked back to the house with Pilika, and Tamaoe. "you heard her do what you want with them" Riya told the wild cats who were waiting for her permission "just don't rough them up to much" she added, then she turned around to head back to the house when she heard "oops", she knew she shouldn't turn around but she still did, "OMFG" Riya thought as her eyes met Yoh whose towel had fallen off, she quickly closed her eyes and turned bright red. "Tiger sister are you alright" Tya, Kyo, and Ruka asked in unison, they turned and growled at the guys "if you did anything to tiger sister" (the rest of the threat I will leave to you to figure out), "n-no it's fine wilder sisters, go and join Mina" "and" she added "tell her I might be along soon", "ok then bye" all three said as they an off. By the time Riya turned around again Yoh had got his towel back on, "I-I'd better g-go" Riya said as she turned to leave, but Yoh grabbed her arm and pulled her back "I'll ask you one more time, will you stay?" Yoh said looking at her with his big brown eyes, "o-ok" Riya said while putting a hand on his shoulder to steady herself (she is still pretty weak), then finally they went back in the house.

"I can't believe I'm still here, he is pulling the same trick that I fell for every other time, so why should this be different" Riya thought to herself as she paced around the room Yoh had given her, "damn I should be out of here by now" Riya said as she stopped pacing and punched the wall, "I need some fresh air " she thought for a moment then came up with the answer "the roof" she said out loud, then climbed out the window. Yoh had been down stairs for the last hour listening to Anna lay out a long list of punishments he had to endure (running 200 km five times a day ect..), when Anna was finished he had the idea to go up stairs and check on Riya, "Riya are you ok?" Yoh asked as he knocked on the door, when there came no answer he opened the door, and went in. As he opened the door a blast of cold air hit him and he saw that the window was open, "OMG she's run" was the thought that ran through Yoh's head as he ran and looked out the window, then let out a sigh of relief when he saw her sitting on the roof. He was about to shout out to her, but then he saw a trickle of tear flash in the moonlight, and he saw her crying softly to herself. Yoh was about to leave when the window unlatched from where it was and hit him on the head, "itai!" Yoh yelped rubbing his aching head, startled Riya wiped her eyes and looked down to see what had disturbed her, "um can I come up" Yoh asked, "sure" Riya said grudgingly, as much as she hated to admit it, she could use the company. In a couple minuets Yoh was up on the roof beside her, "Riya I want to ask you again, are you ashamed of what you have done" Yoh said looking at her seriously, "I-I don't know" Riya said burying her face in her hands, then without further notice she brought her head up so her eyes met Yoh's with burning fierce hatred and anger as her words dripped poison "anyway how would you know shaman, y-you think you can help me it's because of and your kind that I can't sleep in someone's house or most other shaman populated areas for that matter without finding a weapon of some kind in my pillow in the morning, it's because of you shamans that where ever I go I have been hunted or persecuted, I can't even step into a populated area without five shamans trailing me and and y-you say you can help, when you're a shaman like the others, the only beings I can actually be with without getting killed are animal tribes, spirits, and my own kind who think I'm on a suicide mission because I joined this tournament, I have been living with Mina and her pride hunting deer because I'm scared to set foot in Patch village without being slaughtered, tonight I bet while I'm sleeping you'll have your samurai spirit kill me, and you think you can help shaman." Riya yelled at Yoh taking a lot of her built up anger out on him, "I'm trying to understand and help" Yoh pleaded with her, "Yah well so did the other five shamans that pulled that trick before you, and I was knifed in the back four times, the fifth person tried to have their snake spirit squeeze the air out of me and break my bones" Riya continued as tears started to trickle down her face, "and m-" Riya stopped, Yoh had done the only thing that he could think of to stop her, he had pulled her towards him and kissed her, "but w-" Riya tried again but felt her words stopped with another kiss, but this time to her surprise she kissed him back then quickly pulled away, "there now if I hadn't done that you would have fainted" Yoh finished just as Riya went slack (fainted) in his arms, and he took her back down to her room.

Sooo romantique right, I know Yoh isn't that serious or that much of a hentai (most likely because he is to scared of Anna to be much of one) but I had to otherwise it just wouldn't work for the story. Any ways hope you liked the chapter it is the longest one that I have written so far, and gomen that it took so long. If you haven't figured it out yet this is set about a week after they reach Patch Village. Before I go I would like to verify each of the colours that go with main characters in Shaman king since I read a fanfic that had a very weird colour scheme so here they are Yoh/orange, Hao/red, Anna/black, Manta/brown, Horo Horo/dark blue, Pilika/baby blue, Ryu/purple, Faust/white, Lyserg/green, Tamaoe/pink, Chocolove/tan, Ren/gold, Jeanne/light purple or silver, and my character Riya/dark green, red, orange, black, bronze. Oh for those of you who do not know Japanese the words I used here mean onsen/hot spring, baka/idiot, hentai/pervert, sama/form of respect, chan/for a friend, kun/term of endearment, and gomen/sorry.

I would also like to thank Ditzy Angel Kumi for reviewing, remember the more reviews I get the more inclined I am to write.

Ok Ja ne for now, Riya


	5. Ghosts Don't Bleed

Black Rose Chapter 4 Ghosts don't bleed 

Konnichiwa everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just really hard to find time I mean they give us grade 10s loads of homework, but I have a couple days off coming up so I should be able to write more chapters quite soon. Anyways I'm so happy I got the "Melody of Spirits" cd from Sakura media a couple days ago it is so good and I'm going down to china town later to day to find this anime store my friend has told me about. So now that I have bored you to death with those details here is the next chappie, hope you enjoy it.

"W-Where am I" Riya thought when she woke up the next morning with light streaming it through the open widow, then the memories of the past night came back to her, "Riya-sama Yoh-donno asked me to tell you that breakfast is ready" Amidamaru said as he floated in through the door, "ok but could you ask Yoh-kun to come up" Riya said then sat down as the ghost left to do what she had asked. "What is it Riya?" Yoh asked coming up stairs, "um I kinda don't have any other cloths then these I was wondering if I could borrow some" Riya asked as she showed Yoh the cloths she had been wearing no in a better light Yoh could see that they were torn ripped and stinked to high heaven, "sure hold on a sec." Yoh said running to his room, he was back in about a couple minuets with a white t-shirt, and a pair of dark green jeans, and then left the room while Riya changed. Riya cam out of the room in a couple minuets, and the only thing that was going through Yoh's head was "man she looks good in those", but what he said was "those look nice on you" and Riya couldn't help but blush. "Hey Anna Riya needs some cloths can I take her with all the shamans around it might not be safe for her" Yoh asked after breakfast, "fine but do all your chores and training first", "ok Anna" Yoh said cheerfully, then to everyone's surprise Riya spoke up "Anna-san c-could I help Yoh-kun with his training, a-after all he has been really nice to me" Riya finished watching for an answer from Anna "hmmm it would be the training chance of a life time, ok sure" Anna said "but how will you train him?" Anna asked curious "I'll attack him and then he will have five minuets to hit me" Riya explained. (1 hour later) "Alright lets start" Anna said holing the timer in one hand and a whistle in the other, "wait before we start, Riya what are you using as your medium?" Yoh said, as he finished stretching "um that doesn't matter right now" Riya said avoiding the question by changing into a tiger. "Ok ready set go" Anna said as she started the timer, Riya watched as Yoh oversouled Amidamaru into Harusame and then used double medium with the stone sword. Riya made the first move using her claws concentrated furiyoku daggers missing Yoh (on purpose) by less then an 1/8 of a millimeter, then it was Yoh's turn, he used his SOS (don't know exact name of attack) and slashed at both of her arms leaving crescent moon gashes dripping with "BLOOD!" Yoh yelled as he saw Riya transform back and fall to the ground holding her arms and fighting back tears of pain.

(About 20 minuets later) "Riya come on we have to get you back to the house and put bandages on those" an angry Yoh yelled as he tried to pull Riya towards the house, "NO!" Riya protested holding on to the porch with all the strength she had left "how would you like to show weakness to your enemies" She yelled through her tears, at first she saw deep hurt in his eyes, but that was for a brief second before in hardened into resolve. "Fine then if you won't come willingly by your self I with have to use your own secret against you" Yoh said watching as Riya gasped half in pain half in horrorified surprise "how do you know?" she asked "well since you can control spirits and you're a shaman it is obvious that other spirits can control you but only if another shaman oversouls them into you" Yoh answered "therefore Amidamaru oversoul into Riya" Yoh said as he watched as Amidamaru went into Riya's body and took control, and her mouth moved but Amidamaru's voice came out "Yoh-donno what should I do?" Amidamaru/Riya asked bowing, "hmm take her back to her room then leave her I'll be up soon with bandages" Yoh said his expression unreadable, then Amidamaru/Riya Bowed and walked back to the house.

"Why didn't she tell me" Yoh thought angrily then he remembered her words "how would you like to show weakness to your enemies" and her face when he told her he knew her biggest weakness and secret, he felt as though Harusame had stabbed him in the heart, Yoh had to sit down for a minuet as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him, when he composed himself again only one cold thought was running through his mind "she doesn't trust me". When Yoh entered Riya's room she was awake and trying to heal her wounds by herself but her injuries wouldn't heal, "those cuts won't heal like that" he said then held the bandages in a position to tie them but Riya jerkered her arm away, "no I can heal it myself" she snapped, "no you won't you don't have enough strength, and if I have to get Amidamaru to come and posses you again then I will" Yoh said defiantly as he pushed Riya down then sat down beside her. (3 minuets later) After about the tenth time Yoh pulled the bandage to tight, He finally looked up and asked the question that had been on his mind for awhile "Riya are there any shamans that you trust?" Yoh asked in a serious tone, Riya finally made eye contact with him and said "on-only two" she said so quietly that Yoh almost did not hear her, "whoa re they and are they here?" Yoh asked again, this time Riya didn't look at him but only nodded and shook her head, "I don't understand" Yoh asked watching her confused, then she suddenly spoke up "one is in this room and the other is not" she said simply. Yoh took a moment to think about what she had just told him, this meant that she did trust him, well sort of, Yoh then asked the question that was nagging at him, "Riya who is the other person", it was then that Riya finally looked at Yoh, and he saw that her eyes were filled with longing and pain as she spoke, "I can't tell you his name, he told me that if I told anyone I would have even more problems then I have now you see he is not very well liked at all, but he is a sweet guy he always acts tough but he really is sweet" she finished, then added quietly "he's and outsider like me". There was a long silence then Yoh spoke up in his usual cheery voice "well it's to late to go shopping how about tomorrow", when Riya didn't answer Yoh looked behind him and saw she was asleep, then he smiled and left shutting the door after him.

Cute chappie right yah I know it's short but I'll write more soon. I would also like to ask if any ones knows where to get Shaman king Scanlations for chapters 154+ I might even write five chapters or more very very quickly if someone can find me the scanlations for books 22-32 especially 32, I can tell you right now the more I know the more I can write. Any way thank –you very much to my ever faithful reviewer Ditzy Angel Kumi. Ja ne, Riya.


	6. Transformations

**Black Rose Chapter 5 Transformations, But Isn't That What Shopping Is**

Konnichiwa this chapter has been put up because I got another review or more Shaman King scanlations . I am so happy I just got the 15 manga of Shaman King in Japanese it's the one with the battle with the Icemen and some really good pics of Yoh and Hao , now I have one in English, one in Chinese (only one I can't read, and it's one of the best ones dammit), and one in Japanese (6,32,15). Anyway I hope you like this chappie it's the last fun one for a while it gets a bit more serious later. So Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King (but I wish I did)

(The next morning) Riya woke up the next morning in the same sun lit room for the second time, then got dressed in the blood stained t-shirt and dusty pants. (Down stairs at breakfast) "Hey Riya you want to go shopping today" Yoh said cheerfully as he cleaned up the dishes, "ok Yoh-kun" she said almost playfully, then Yoh froze when Anna's voice came from behind as he was heading for the door "Where do you think you're going?" she asked "you still have training to do", "Aaaannaa please let me go" Yoh practically whined giving her his best puppy dog eyes, "fine, but double training and chores tomorrow" Anna said evilly to an anime style crying Yoh, who was now heading out he door after Riya. "Come on" Yoh said dreading the two hour walk to the Patch shopping district, "Yoh-kun how much longer" Riya asked after the first ten minutes, "what you have a faster way" he asked hopefully, "imhm" Riya said as she nodded her head quietly, 'ok then lets try it then" Yoh said cheerfully, then watched as Riya looked up at him and proclaimed "y-your n-not scared of me, y-you don't think this way is that I devour your soul and body, because I've………" She was cut off though by Yoh's long passitionate kiss. When he broke it he soothed Riya's hysterics with his words "It's ok I'll take my chances, I trust you", "o-ok" she said as she transformed into a tiger but winced when she took a step on her front paws, "oh shit" she smiled at Yoh through gritted teeth, "I guess we'll have to go with plan b" Riya muttered "Riya what is pl.." He was stopped when Riya let out a long high-pitched purring whistle, "now we wait," Riya said sitting back down. They didn't have to wait long because two wild cats came out of the bushes "yes, tiger-san" they said in unison as they bowed in front of Riya, "is this shaman hurting you" the one closest to Yoh growled showing his fangs "no, no Yoh-kun is my friend, I just need a favor from you" Riya said then quickly explained while restraining both wild cats from mauling Yoh. "So you can take us?" she asked hopefully, "yes we can take you but what about him" both of the wild cats said, gesturing to Yoh, "hmm good point" Riya said thinking for a minute, "oh yah I know" she said, then she undid her necklace, then turned to Yoh to explain "Yoh-kun do you mind if I do something to you", "no it's ok" Yoh said cheerfully. "Ok then I'll start the ritual" Riya announced, "what ritual" Yoh said cautiously and was about to say more but then he felt his mouth was glued together, he watched as Riya concentrated on the rest of the ritual. First she muttered some words that Yoh did not understand, then she through her necklace up into the air and chanted while drawing a pentagram around it, then she pointed her finger at him, and Yoh saw Riya getting taller, and he felt dizzy. Riya looked down as she finished the ritual, and saw that it had made Yoh a bit dizzy, she picked him up then asked "Yoh-kun are you alright!" she said looking very concerned "yah I'm just a little dizzy and I think you grew a lot Riya" Yoh said, then he was taken aback when Riya started to giggle, "gomen it's just that I forgot that you never had your soul transformed before" Riya said as she tried to get herself under control, "what?" Yoh said but that only made Riya laugh harder, "here…..look……for……..your……self" she said between gasping for breath and laughing so much that her sides hurt, and handed him a mirror, Yoh looked into the mirror and saw not a fourteen year old boy but a chocolate brown kitten with orange ears. (10 minutes later) After Riya finally got her self under control she explained to a very astonished kitten Yoh "well what I did was transforms your soul from shaman to kitten using my furiyoku to bind it" she finished as she transformed her self into a tiger cub. "Ok Yoh-kun you just jump on their backs and then you go to sleep" Riya explained as she demonstrated". (1 hour later) "Wake up tiger-san" the wild cat who was carrying Riya nudged her gently awake while the wild cat who was carrying a snoring Yoh dumped him unceremoniously on the ground, "oh ok thank you" she said as she stretched and jumped off, then she transformed back and bowed to them "your welcome tiger-san and for the return trip just call when your ready we will be waiting" they both answered bowing, then left. Riya then turned to kitten Yoh who was picking himself up and trying to shake the dirt out of his fur, "hold still Yoh I'm going to change you back" Riya said completing the ritual again only backwards and Yoh turned back into a shaman. "Hey Riya why don't you have to do the ritual on your self?" Yoh asked a couple minutes later when Riya was examining a red and orange gauzy outfit that in Yoh's opinion was very becoming, "oh well it's because furiyoku is entwined in my blood so for me slipping in and out of forms is like changing cloths" she finished explaining while examining another outfit that when she asked him about his opinion about it he blushed right down to his toes. (Later) When Riya had finally finished shopping she ended up with two pairs of jeans one black and the other green, a pair of orangish-red sweat pants, a dark green long sleeved shirt that showed a lot of cleavage (she had bought it for that reason and she liked the colour) and had a hood, a black sweater, two tang tops one with a dragon and tiger ying-yang on it and one with a red one orange kitten on the front and angel wings on the back, a tan pair of shorts, and a black back pack with the same design as the first shirt on it. She and Yoh went to sit down and take a break before calling the wild cats to take them back, "hey Yoh-kun" Riya started to thank him but then was cut off when her ears detected a hurt kittens mewing and she got up to follow the sound, "well I guess I should go after her" Yoh thought to himself and he ran after Riya.

Ha ha ha my first cliff hanger, gomen though but I will have the next chapter up as fast as is possible now that I know more people are reviewing. Oh I almost forgot I might start a Bleach fanfic soon after I've read more of the manga but I'll keep you posted.

Ja mata, Riya


	7. Sealers and Tears

Black Rose Chapter 6 Sealers and Tears

Konnichiwa it's me again, I absolutely love the Bleach manga it is so good, and as well I'm reading a lot of Shaman King scans it is soooo good. Any way thank-you for the reviews I love'em so keep'em coming. I'm very sorry that this was not put up sooner but I have been busy with my flute exam and shopping for manga. Oh if anyone would like I'll put up a very very very good scanlations page, so if you want me to put that up then would you please put it in your review. Anyway on with the chappie.

Disclaimer : I do not own Shaman King (but I wish I did)

Note: No kittens were harmed in the making of this Fanfic.

"I think it's over to the left" Riya thought to herself as she ran in the direction of the mewing, she turned the corner and ran right into three shamans cloaked in black their faces hidden, they were tormenting a chocolate brown kitten with red ears and a silver star pattern on his back. "What are you doing!" Riya yelled her voice filled with concern as she pushed past the shamans and ran over to the kitten, praying the her look of concern did not give away her or the kittens true identities, as she looked up hoping beyond hope that there would be shame on the shamans faces rather then the all to familiar smirk that she was so acquainted with. "The great spirit is not with me today" she thought as she found out the later of the two was true. Her unusually happy mood was replaced by her usual false fearful and couscous mood as she readied herself for what was coming, "you should be more worried about yourself" smirked the one who looked like he was the leader, "why should I" Riya transformed and growled not knowing that she was backing herself into a wall, "well spirit shaman, we are going to be the spirit sealers that are going to finish you" said the lead sealer as he took off the hood of his cloak, "Fudo" Riya hissed as her faking of fear became real terror that ran cold in her veins, "yah it's me, you got away last time, but this time there is no one to help you, and the rest explains it's self" he finished preparing his wings and blade by now, "so Riya do you have any last words" Fudo said as he started chanting, getting ready to finish her. She tried to move but found furiyoku was binding her so she could not move, she was snapped back when Fudo was at the last stage, "shit he's almost finished" she thought as she went through all the possible escapes in her mind, but there were none she was completely trapped she was not even able to let her spirit side take charge. "Fine seal me" she said in defeat as she closed her eyes and waited, "no my spirit shaman, I've chased you to long I'm not going to seal you I'm going to destroy you" Fudo said laughing a little manically. When Riya heard this she was suddenly back in her parents home, and-" her terrifying flash back was cut off by a clash of steel on steel and furiyoku on furiyoku. She opened her eyes and saw that Yoh was practically standing over her, "what?" Riya said in a tiny voice and looked up to see him smiling at her, but she could see that he was straining with the S.O.S against Fudo's blade and furiyoku, "he he Riya you run really fast" Yoh said as she transformed back, then to his surprise she hugged him around the waist burying her face in his shirt, "uh Riya.." Yoh said blushing down to his toes, he was about to say more but he felt moisture on the back of his shirt. Yoh was taken a back he had not realized that she was this scared, the he gave himself a mental kick "but then I would be scared as well if I knew some one was going to destroy me, but maybe there is something else" Yoh thought as he felt Riya shacking and gripping him very very very tightly. He was about to try to say something again but Fudo's words cut him off "so Yoh you think you can save her along with him" he said pointing to the kitten who was hissing and spitting "Yoh I've been chasing her for 5 years, she has killed 25 shamans, and has gotten away from me 20 times, step aside and let me finish her, it's what she deserves" Fudo finished as he sent a wave of sparks at Riya who was hit by the few that Yoh couldn't deflect, "no it's not what she deserves" Yoh said as he missed a couple more sparks and countered with his own attack, then he was very surprised when Fudo put away his blade away and stopped the steady flow of furiyoku, "fine do what you want with her I'll be back for her anyway and next time no own will help her" Fudo said as he put his hood back on and walked away. When he was gone Yoh finally turned around only to find Riya unconscious with the kited licking her face trying to wake her up.

Gomen that this is such a short chapter I will write a longer one next time I swear. Also I need to find the sheet music for flute for a Shaman King song it's near the end I think it might be one of Lyserger's themes I'm not sure but the name would be if I translated correctly HASHIBI-RAIFU I need to check on the English name, anyway if you could find that for me I would be so happy and it would really be great inspiration for my writing.

Ja mata, Riya


	8. Announcement!

Hey guys, so it's been a long time since I revisited this story like years lol, and a lot has changed, I do have some more chapters that were written for this story that I will type up and put up in the next month or two, hopefully finish it off for you, I did have an ending in mind.

However the reason I have not written in a while is because I now work on my own original stories, which I hope to be putting up online for R and R soon. If you like the tone of the writing and the original character, or if you have looked at my story "Hearts Shadow" the character from there (basically the stuff in here that is original writing), you may like to take a peek at my site once I have it up and running.

Thanks once again to all those who have reviewed and replied, also I apologize for such bad editing in the past chapters, I was young and naïve lol, hopefully it will be better in the next chapters.

Riya Riume


	9. The Perdicament

Yoh started to try to pick up Riya and to see how bad her injuries were, however when he tried to get closer the kitten hissed at Yoh and raked it's claws across his arm.

"Um little kitty I kinda need to get Riya back to the house" Yoh said in kuchiku baby talk as he tried to get closer to Riya, but he failed miserably when the kitten bit down hard on his ankle.

"Itai" Yoh yelped as he stepped back from the now smirking kitten. "Amidamaru could you kindly come over here and help please" Yoh asked becoming a little irritated at his guardian ghosts laughter. "ok Yoh-donno I'll help you defeat the evil kitten" Admidamaru answered coming up to scare the kitten.

He was however terrible and unpleasantly surprised when flames appeared in front of the kitten. "Yoh-donno it appears that this animal posses a great deal of furiyoku, what should we do?"

"Um how about we try this" Yoh said as he stepped towards the kitten, "hey little kitten I need you to move" Yoh almost begged, and to his astonishment the kitten moved, though he could he could swear as it did, Yoh could swear the kitten was laughing at him.

"Ok Yoh-donno now that you got the kitten out of the way, how are you going to her home?" Amidamaru asked, curious to see what Yoh's plan was

"Hmm..." Yoh thought for a few minuets, "ah ha I'll carry her" Yoh said with his usual smile replacing his "serious" face (can you even imagine Yoh looking serious), though it turned out to be a bad idea when Riya turned out to weigh a lot more then he thought, he could only carry her for about 10 minuets before he had to sit down.

When he rested he felt something sticky on his hands, he looked down and to his horror saw it was Riya's Blood, "We can't move her like this" Yoh said as he scratched his head. As Yoh tired to think of a way of moving Riya without hurting her more Amidamaru trying to get his attention pierced his concentration.

"What?" Yoh asked, "Yoh-donno you might want to step to the right" Amidamaru explained, Yoh decided to humor the spirit and step to the right. Not a second to soon too, as one of the wild cats pounced on the spot where he had been not a second ago. Another cat joined the one that pounced and they both growl menacingly at Yoh. "O-Ok I'm, I know this looks bad but let me explain" Yoh put up his hands and took a step back from the cats.

They turned to each other seeming to contemplate his request, then sat on their haunches and listened as Yoh recounted what had happened that day, when he mentioned Fudo, one of the cats left, and he shivered at the thought of what they might do to Fudo if they caught him.

When Yoh was done the remaining wild cat when over and licked Riya's face, her eyes still did not open, and after a few moments of licks and purring the wild cat gave up and lay down beside her, it's expression one of sadness.

"She is just unconscious but she needs treatment fast, and she'll be ok" Yoh said in a quiet voice, not sure if he was reassuring himself or the wild cat.

Suddenly the wild cat got up and before Yoh knew it, the cat had slid itself under Riya and lifted her up onto it's back, then gestured to Yoh and the kitten to climb on. Once they were secure, no time to think twice, then they ran home at top speed praying that Faust was back and that Riya would survive the trip back. Yoh was so busy most of the way back trying to just stay aboard, he didn't notice that much of what the kitten was mewing sounded a lot more human then anything else.

When they reached the house, Yoh released his death grip on the wild cat and fell onto the ground. He got up though and shook it off and carried Riya (bridal style) with some difficulty and ran as fast as he could with the kitten at his heels. Yoh yanked the door open breathlessly and managed to get out to a surprised Faust "Riya-chan…is….injured" he said holding up Riya as best he could for Faust to see. "Bring her up stairs, Eliza go get my things" Faust told both Yoh and his spirit allie.

"Ok Yoh first thing I need to know what kind of shaman she is" Faust looked at Yoh very seriously,

"Um she is a….um….a spirit shaman" Yoh was sort of dreading the question because he did not know how Faust would react, to his surprise Faust just asked Eliza for different vials, and started to explain what he is doing.

"This girl, Riya is a spirit shaman so she has the anatomy of both shaman and animal, this case tiger" Faust paused before asking Yoh the next question,

"how did she sustain these injuries?" at this Yoh started to the feel the guilt that plagued him before he went to sleep the night before.

"Well today she was sin a fight with a spirit sealer, and yesterday I had a mock practice battle with her, I didn't know that she used her own body as her medium" Yoh finished, and he wasn't at all ready for Faust's next statement, "did you know that spirit shamans use strength like furiyoku and furiyoku like strength," Yoh shook his head at this "well then you don't know where this came from?" Faust said as he rolled up Riya's pant leg and revealed a sluggishly bleeding gash.

"No" Yoh said profoundly shaking his head, "but can you do something" Yoh asked hopefully.

"Yes I can stitch up her cuts and bandage them, since you got her here fast enough, she'll be ok" Faust explained as he got to work, Yoh breathed a sigh of relief, "thank Kami", Yoh then went down to dinner and to explain what had happened to Anna.

It was then that he remembered he had left all the clothes they had bought for Riya in the shopping district,

"Ahhhh Anna's going to kill me," Yoh groaned as he ran down the stairs.


End file.
